Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel including two pixel arrays.
Description of Related Art
With the progress of science and technology, cathode ray tube (CRT) displays having a large volume have gradually become history. Accordingly, display panels such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, electro-phoretic displays (EPDs) and plasma display panels (PDPs) are becoming the mainstream of displays in the future.
In a conventional liquid crystal display panel, each pixel includes an active device. Thus, with a premise that a driving circuit (including a scan line and a data line) has constant line widths, when the panel resolution is increased, problems of a decrease in pixel aperture ratio and an increase in load on the driving circuit occur as a result. Further, if the line width or number of the driving circuit has to be increased due to an increase in pixel number, so as to reduce the load on the driving circuit, the pixel aperture ratio will become even lower, and the display quality will be affected. Therefore, to develop a display panel having a high pixel aperture ratio is definitely one of the goals pursued by researchers and developers.